Oops
by SoSorbet
Summary: Things are heard, said and found. Rated M for suggestive themes. My summaries are lame. Liley, slight Mitchie/Mikayla.


Discalimer: I own nothing but the goofy idea of this! All characters mentioned belong to Disney!

**Third Person / Nobody's POV**

"Oh Miley! Right there baby, don't sto--Oof!" Lilly lifted the doubled over body pillow over Mitchie's head and thwacked her right in her face. Lilly was only pretending to be mad, but she was doing awful trying to hide her fit of giggles. Mitchie was holding her face, curled up laughing, her face turning slightly red with the now straight body pillow splaying lazily over her side. Miley blushed profusely, picking at her red converse, completely embarrassed by the entire conversation and the fact that her two best friends heard her having sex with Lilly. Mikayla was backed up against the door to her huge room, her left hand clutching her stomach, her right hand over her mouth while she tried to hide her own amusement with the situation.

Lilly chanced a glance at her embarrassed girlfriend, her grin faltering slightly when she saw how red-faced she was, then growing again when she saw the faintest hint of a smile on Miley's face. Lilly swatted Mitchie on the shoulder again, causing her to burst out into yet another fit of laughter, finding absolutely nothing unfunny about the situation. Miley bit her lip, almost looking like she was about to cry. She slowly stretched out her previously bent up knees, trying to distance herself from the situation. This proved to be a negative for Miley in this situation, but a plus for Lilly any day.

Lilly looked back at her girlfriend, seeing the perfect opportunity for revenge, and walked over to Miley slowly, sexily. The giggles died down, Mitchie and Mikayla had their eyes glued to the couple at the foot of the bed. Miley slowly brought her eyes up to Lilly's, a questioning and slightly worried look on her face. Miley recognized that glint in her girlfriend's eye, either Lilly was about to ravish Miley right then and there, or she had an evil scheme up her sleeve. Right now, Miley couldn't tell and didn't want to find out. She attempted to get up, not even getting on one knee before she felt the blonde's hands on her shoulders. Lilly lowered herself down onto Miley, placing a leg on each side of her and straddling her waist. Mikayla's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, she wasn't even sure if her jaw bone was intact at this point, Mitchie's eyes being near the size of baseballs.

Lilly smirked as she noticed the silence around her and the lack of giggles from the girls who started this mess. She winked at Miley and tilted her head, kissing Miley's jaw, then going down to her neck, licking it slightly. Her tongue worked around Miley's pulse point, her left hand sliding down Miley's arm, slightly scraping her nails against her skin, making Miley shiver.

"Uh, heh, Lilly....much as I love this, please keep in mind the house we are in and what the previous conversation was about." Miley said weakly, barely being able to suppress the moan trying to escape her. Lilly pulled back from Miley, kissed the girl's cheek and winked once more. She quickly turned towards Mitchie, not moving from her position.

"Well, well, well! Look at what Lilly found!" Lilly grinned evilly, crinkling her nose a bit, being surprised at her own genius at the moment. She brought up her left hand exposing the pink and white fuzzy handcuffs that were tossed carelessly under the bed just before Miley and Lilly came over. Mitchie's mouth fell open, all traces of giggles and laughs gone from her system completely, now every muscle in her body screamed fear and realization. Mikayla snorted and started really laughing, not even bothering with an attempt to hold it in. Miley was visibly relieved, smiling and giggling for the first time tonight, and Lilly just looked cocky as ever.

"Oh my god Lilly." Mikayla could barely breathe in between her laughs, gasping for breath. Mikayla smiled even harder while taking a closer look at Mitchie's facial expression. "You have to admit Mitch, she got us **really** good." Mitchie shot her a death glare, replacing Mikayla's greatly amused grin with a gentle smile, she brought Mitchie's hand up and kissed her palm. "I sorry Mitchie. I wuff you." Mikayla said in a soft baby voice. Mitchie's eyes shed the death glare, and she smiled at Mikayla.

"You are **so** whipped, Mickey." Lilly quipped, receiving a swat on the shoulder from Miles. Lilly held Miley's hand quickly before it fell back in the brunette's lap, kissing the back of her hand, mocking Mikayla. "I sorry Miles. I wuff you." Mitchie picked up a bra of Mikayla's off the floor and chucked it at Lilly. "Okay, ew ew ewww Mickey germs!!" She shrugged her shoulder and rolled it back continuously, trying to separate the 'Mickey germs' from her skin, Mikayla and Mitchie resigning back into their previous fit of giggles.

Miley bit her lip, seemingly considering a few options in her head before grasping Lilly's occupied hand, and softly took the cuffs from the blonde. She held them delicately, eyeing them like they were a pot of gold. "Uhm......Hey, Mitch?"

"Yes, Miles?"

Miley looked at Mitchie, blushing slightly then looking down and smiling shyly to herself. "You got any more of these?"

----

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this sucked. This just kind of popped into my head about an hour ago, and it sounded pretty good in my head, hence this abomination. It's 6:30 a.m., I haven't slept yet, but I did triple check it and run it through spell checker, so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading, I'm hoping for some reviews. :)


End file.
